


Unequivocal

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Obikin, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Office Sex, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Unequivocal: leaving no doubt; unambiguous.It's the word bouncing around Anakin Skywalker's brain as he delivers lunch to his husband. He has a plan for this lunch break, one that he's sure is futile. Then again, Anakin has been known to make the most egregious of incorrect assumptions.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Unequivocal

Anakin hears the click of the expensive wooden door as it closes behind him. In his hands, he holds a bag lunch he prepared for Obi-Wan at their home. He grips the bag a little tighter, and hears a satisfying crunching noise as the brown paper buckles under his fingers. However, it’s not lunch that has Anakin’s mind preoccupied. Right now, he’s listening to Obi-Wan talk about a client while he rubs his beard, and Anakin’s enchanted. All his mind supplies are images of Obi-Wan’s fingers stretching him open, of Obi-Wan’s beard between his legs. Obi-Wan has such a heavenly beard...the way it feels when Anakin rides his face--

“Anakin, are you listening to me?” Anakin meets Obi-Wan’s eyes to see an expression of fond amusement.

“Not really,” Anakin admits, clasping his fingers together and reaching his arms over his head in a stretch, as though he’s preparing for physical activity of some sort. Obi-Wan looks at him quizzically, but Anakin sees something he knows very well. A hint of heat in Obi-Wan’s gaze. Obi-Wan wants him. He wants him right now. Anakin is sure of it, and he’s not one to let a chance like this slip away. Not when there’s such a nice, orderly desk just waiting to hold Anakin’s lithe body up while Obi-Wan thrusts into him. 

But Anakin has propositioned Obi-Wan in this situation before. He knows the answer will be no. It always is. He almost decides to let the silence between them extend until a change of subject is made, but then, at the last moment, he doesn’t. He opens his mouth and says exactly what’s on his mind. 

“Obi-Wan, if I were to say I’d like you to bend me over and fuck me right on your desk, right now, what would you say?” He expects a good-natured chuckle and dismissal from Obi-Wan. Nothing more, nothing less. But what he gets is far different.

"I’d say I want you on my desk. Right now." 

Obi-Wan's voice leaves no room for silly jokes about "What if someone sees." Pleasantly shocked, Anakin is frozen for a moment. Then he remembers: this is part of the reason he came here in the first place. He smirks, walking over to the desk and removing his shoes. If Obi-Wan wants to fuck him over this desk, he's going to fuck him properly. He shimmies out of his pants to reveal he's not wearing any underwear, and he hears Obi-Wan make a choked noise at the sight of him. Arching his back, he spreads his legs wide and bends over the desk, his hands reaching out to grip its corners as though he already knows he'll need to hold on for this ride. 

"I have lube in my bag," he drawls out casually, while Obi-Wan looks as if he's about to have a conniption. He must not have expected Anakin to actually go through with it. How adorable. 

"Hurry up, Obi-Wan. We don't have all day, and I've been thinking about nothing but your cock for the last four hours. Get on with it."

Obi-Wan walks over to Anakin’s bag like he’s never wanted to get anywhere faster. Rifling through the pockets, his hand finally emerges, holding a small packet of lube that Anakin had packed in a fit of wishful thinking. 'Well, you know, some wishes do come true,' he thinks, pleased with himself.

And as Obi-Wan walks back over to Anakin and gently rubs a hand against one of Anakin’s ass cheeks, Anakin knows this is a wish that was worth making. He sighs, already so intoxicated by the feeling of Obi-Wan touching him in such a way. Obi-Wan hears the noise and his hand tightens, fingers digging into Anakin’s flesh. Anakin all but moans at that, making a noise that sounds like it killed itself on its way out of his throat.

“Now, now,” Obi-Wan tuts “We can’t have you getting too excited. I want you to save all your prettiest moans for when my cock is inside you.”

“If you want me to save my moans for that, then how about you put your cock inside me already?” Anakin taunts, but the need is heavy in his voice

“All in good time, my dear; all in good time. You know I’m too big to fit in you right away, so how about I get my fingers nice and slick, and then I’ll stretch you out until you’re begging to take me. How does that sound?”

Anakin grins. “That sounds like the best plan you’ve had in weeks.”

Obi-Wan smacks Anakin’s ass playfully, but he does get to work slicking lube on his fingers and prying Anakin’s cheeks apart so he can reach his entrance.

When the first finger breaches him, Anakin lets out a breathy “Ohhhh, Obi-Wan.” While Anakin may have been sexually shy when Obi-Wan first met him, his confidence has grown tremendously and he’s never been quiet in bed anyway, so Obi-Wan just chuckles and leans over the desk to whisper in Anakin’s ear.

“You like that, Anakin, my husband, my one true love? Let’s see how you like this.” And Obi-Wan adds another finger, curling both of them inside Anakin to hit that perfect spot.

“Ahhh, yes, oh, I-I like that; keep doing that.”

Obi-Wan smirks, happy with what he’s already done to Anakin but still wanting to turn that remaining cockiness into desperate need. 

“I’m going to put a third finger in now; are you okay with that, A-na-kin?” He draws out the syllables of his name in the way he knows Anakin likes, and hears a muffled moan as a reward for his efforts. Anakin is biting his hand to keep himself from moaning too loudly. But this game isn’t over yet.

Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s fingers moving perfectly inside him, and reaches down between his own legs to grip his own cock, only to be swatted away by Obi-Wan's hand.

“Knew you’d be that way, old man,” Anakin grits out, now truly trying to keep calm enough for their banter.

“Hush, hush, dear one. Focus on me. Forget all those silly nicknames. Besides, we both know I’m not that old, and--”

“Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin.”

Though the moment is far from lost, each of them can’t help but let out a small chuckle at the direction the conversation took. Then Obi-Wan gets serious, and whispers to Anakin, heat lacing his voice.

“I know you want to touch your pretty cock, Anakin, but right now I need you to relax and do as I say. And I say you’re ready to take me, darling.”

At that, he slides his fingers out gently, and wipes them on Anakin’s jacket that he’d previously left on the desk.

“Hey!,” barks Anakin “You can’t just--ohhh, fuck…”

All promise of verbal retribution gone, Anakin just arches his back as far as he can in an effort to take more of Obi-Wan’s cock inside him. Obi-Wan is going so slowly, teasing Anakin by pulling almost all the way out and then inching his way back in, and Anakin isn’t in the mood--nor do they have the time, frankly--for that. So Anakin turns his head to look at Obi-Wan and hisses out “If you don’t hurry up and fuck me like you mean it I will make sure everyone in this building knows exactly what I sound like when I moan.”

It’s a false threat, and they both know it, so Obi-Wan reaches down to pet Anakin’s messy golden curls and makes a fist, yanking Anakin’s head back and upwards so he can respond, “Now, now, Anakin. What have we said about lying?”

Anakin’s cheeks go red at that, and he mumbles “I’m sorry. Just please, please, please fuck me harder, Obi-Wan. I--I need it so badly.”

“All you had to do was ask nicely,” Obi-Wan replies, a smile evident in his voice.

And then he does. He grabs onto Anakin’s hips to steady both of them, and he slams all the way into Anakin, setting a punishing pace. All the while, Anakin keeps letting little whines and whimpers escape his lips, careful not to be too noisy, for both their sakes. Obi-Wan’s pace is hard enough that Anakin’s voice becomes almost staccato as he cries, “You’re so big...fuck me, come on, just like that. Make me take it,’ as he pushes his hips back into Obi-Wan’s thrusts. The stretch is perfect, just close enough to painful to have Anakin panting. 

Anakin feels ethereal. Stretched out over a plain desk, he feels like he’s made of starlight and heat. His foolish outbursts don’t matter to Obi-Wan, and he knows that. He belongs to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan adores him. Now, as one of his moans grows too loud, Obi-Wan slaps a hand over his mouth and says, “I know you’re close, dear one. Want me to come inside you? Want me to make you wet and dripping, so you know who you belong to? Want me to make you come while I come inside you?”

Anakin can only nod furiously. He knows he’s close, and he knows Obi-Wan is too. All he needs is a little push, something to make him fall over the edge. And once again, Obi-Wan knows exactly what to do. Anakin feels him grip his cock where it hangs hard and flushed between his legs, and he jerks forward as Obi-Wan’s hand starts to move. It only takes seconds before he is gasping, “Please Obi-Wan, I need to--need to come. Can I come, please?”

And Obi-Wan leans in as close as he can to Anakin’s ear and whispers, “Come for me, dear one.”

Anakin’s orgasm hits him like a freight train, shocking him like nothing else can and burning through his veins like white fire. His eyes squeeze shut with the intensity of it. He clenches down on Obi-Wan harder than he ever has before, hyper aware of every inch of his cock inside him. And then, just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Anakin feels Obi-Wan come with him, spurting his seed deep inside Anakin, hot and wet and oh so good. Anakin sobs when he feels it, a mixture of pleasure and awe.

As he comes down from his high, he can feel Obi-Wan stroking his hair softly while his cheek is pressed to the cool wood of the desk. Anakin opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan’s face right across from his, his cheek also against the desk, a smile full of love on his face. He moves the hand in Anakin’s hair to stroke Anakin’s slightly parted lips, and says, “You really are the most radiant, beautiful being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.” 

Anakin blushes a little. He’s gotten better at accepting compliments from Obi-Wan, but every once in a while one will catch him off guard and his face will become hopelessly flushed. This is one of those times. 

“Oh, dear one, if only you could see yourself right now. Fulfilled and happy and looking like a prince out of a fantasy.”

Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s hand as they stand up and brings it to his lips, replying, “If I’m the prince in your fantasy, do you promise to always be the prince in mine?”

Obi-Wan laughs--a light, airy sound--as he helps Anakin retrieve his pants from the floor and says, “Anakin, I will gladly be whoever you need, whenever you need me, wherever you are.”

“Well, right now I need you to be a prince at work so that I have time to finish up working at home and make us a nice dinner.” He gets a mischievous look in his eyes, and continues, “Then maybe later, you can be my prince in a different way.”

“Does this ‘different way,’ have anything to do with the activity we were just engaging in?” asks Obi-Wan. “Because I’m not being that type of prince again until I’m sure I’ve adequately wiped up the results of my being a prince this time.” 

It’s Anakin’s turn to laugh now, and he says, “Lucky you’ve got a bathroom in your office. But come on, I’ll help you clean up before I leave.”

“My dear, you are truly everything a man could possibly wish for,” Obi-Wan says cheerily, reaching a hand up to ruffle Anakin’s hair. “Now, first let’s see about making sure you don’t leak out too much come on your way home. I do have some things here that might be useful, if you’re interested.”

“Obi-Wan, you didn’t think to mention this before I put my pants back on? You’re hopeless.”

But Obi-Wan just leans in to kiss Anakin lightly, murmuring, “Mmmm, and you love it.”

And for once, all sense of sarcasm and wit leaves Anakin as he throws his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and replies, “I do; you know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this little thing thanks to encouragement from people in the Obikin server, and though I'm not completely happy with it, I'm glad I actually found the courage to write after three years. So I thank all the lovely souls there for being so wonderfully helpful.


End file.
